The present invention relates to a fuel module comprising a fuel tank and a fuel filter, in which the fuel tank comprises a wall which encloses the volume of the fuel tank, the wall has an opening in the area of the fuel filter, and the fuel filter is sealed to the wall in the vicinity of the opening. The fuel module of the invention is especially suitable for filtering and supplying diesel fuel to an auto-ignition engine, i.e. diesel engine.